The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the modern world information technology infrastructure, the capability requirement of network equipment is getting bigger. For example, in a server blade system, an embedded management controller (such as a chassis management controller or other management controllers) may be provided to manage the blades, servers or nodes of the system. In particular, the management controller may manage the flow of the IPMI data across a network to the one or more terminals that supports the IPMI specification. In some product design, hardware components such as network switches may be provided to enable the communication between the management controller and the nodes. However, this imposes additional challenges and limitations on the management controller to manage and communicate with multiple nodes.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.